rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategic Missions - June-September, 1892
June 1892 Mission 1: Searching the Local Graveyards "My good blade carves the casques of men, My tough lance thrusteth sure, My strength is as the strength of ten, Because my heart is pure." The Rippers see off a band of ne'er-do-wells in a local graveyard. Lara and Victoria both advance to Seasoned, and Barry the gravedigger is recruited as a new Novice. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 9 July 1892 Misson 1: Further Investigations of the Graveyard "If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster, '' ''and treat those two imposters both the same" Sent out alone, Victoria is Slain, her remains found shredded and gnawed in a local graveyard. The Mission is a Disaster! Mission 2: Patrolling the Town Lana, also sent out alone, is successful in her endeavours, seeing off several minions of the Cabal. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 9 August 1892 Mission 1: Scouring the Seas New recruits Gibbs, Joe and Dave are sent with the groups newly acquired steam launch to investigate the people going missing along the sea shore. They have some problems with the second hand launch, and need to repair it in order to make their patrols. They do rescue two people that appear to be being 'pulled under' by something, but as they are focused on the rescue, they find they are unable to pursue whatever it was that tried to take the folk beneath the waves. The Mission is a Success. Mission 2: Revenge at the Graveyard Barry the gravedigger, takes new recruits Alphonse and Harold out to patrol the graveyards, starting near the place where Victoria was taken. They have to see off a few well intentioned, but naieve local youths who have taken it upon themselves to 'protect the innocent' against whatever killed the poor girl there. They are eventually successful in slaying a number of Ghouls, though whether the problem is completely dealt with or not, is another matter entirely. It would appear that their actions have been noted, however, as in the middle of the month the group recieve a letter with no return address, offering support to their cause to the tune of £50 a month! For his experiences leading the new men, Barry is advanced to Seasoned Rank. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 3: Infiltrating Fisk's Organisation Lana is sent out alone, once again, this time charged with infiltrating Fisk's organisation, using her skills as a prostitute, if need be, and then begin to discover what his links with the "Man with the Red Sash" might be, and whether or not there really is any Cabal link there. During the process a young fighter by the name of "Billy 'Brainbox'" becomes enamoured of her, and due to his constant following of her, she is forced to bring him into the group. Enthralled with the woman, he readily takes up the challenge (and the £10/month stipend) to become a Ripper, and in return she gains access to Fisk's organisation through Billy. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 4 September 1892 Mission 1: The Graveyard Revisited "If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew To serve your turn long after they are gone, And so hold on when there is nothing in you Except the Will which says to them: 'Hold on!'" Lana and Barry patrol the graveyards this month, finding their central nest and are overwhelmed. Barry fights a rearguard to allow Lana to escape. The Mission is a Standoff. Mission 2: The King in Yellow Dave and Imogen are sent to Oxford to investigate what the students are doing with "The King in Yellow". It is discovered they still have copied of the banned play, and have put on a performance. Both Rippers are sucked into Carcosa, and Imogen is lost there, but the copies of the book in that group in Oxford are destroyed. The Mission is a Standoff. Mission 3: Searching the Seas Gibbs and Joe go out in the steam launch to patrol the coast once more. They get lost in a mysterious fog, and are nearly run aground on Foulness. Encountering the strange three-master Joe is pulled overboard and is not recovered. Gibbs escapes with the news that the missing persons may be related to the Pirates. The Mission is a Standoff. Final Cabal Threat: 4 Next Page Contents